


Leave it Behind

by Icebergs



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, i don’t know what else to tag please enjoy, i wrote this in the middle of the night while high on sleep meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icebergs/pseuds/Icebergs
Summary: The Courier comes back.





	Leave it Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Uh my Courier’s name is a Emmanuel also this is me being sappy as fuck please enjoy

The silence was different, Arcade noticed. There was no Emmanuel to talk to, and he never spoke enough to the others to spend the night out on the Strip with them. He sighed, putting his book down on his stomach, and reached a hand down to absentmindedly pet Rex.

“Sure is lonely here, huh, buddy?” Arcade asked listlessly, his words acknowledged by the twitch in Rex’s ears. Sighing once more, Arcade pushed himself off the couch and towards the bar, where all the liquor seemed to forever be in stock. Pouring himself a shot of vodka, Arcade gave himself a cheer.

“Here’s to it.” He said before downing the shot, the familiar burn welcome. “Two months with nothing. No letters. Just up and followed a mysterious broadcast as if we were nothing.”

Arcade put down the glass down and swapped it for the bottle, angrily taking a swig.

“Sure would be nice if we had a clue if you were alive or not.” He lamented, plodding back to the couch and sitting with a huff. “He’s going to have to make up for this once he’s back, I swear to God.”

The dinging of the elevator cut short Arcade’s monologue. He turned around, sure it was either a tired Raul or annoyed Boone home early. Instead , a haggard Emmanuel greeted him.

“Hey babe,” Emmanuel called, voice hoarse. “Could use some help up here.”

Arcade wasn’t sure who moved faster, him or Rex. In an instant, he was next to Emmanuel, who was leaning heavily into Arcade’s chest with Rex at his feet, sniffing his pants with a wagging tail.

“Where were you? What happened? Where are you hurt?” Arcade demanded, practically dragging Emmanuel back into the elevator and pushing the button for the rooms.

“I went to the Sierra Madre. Didn’t want you worrying. Ran into Veronica’s ex though.” Emmanuel said, hefting his back up his shoulder. “Got us something useful. And I’m okay. Just took a few bullets to the shoulder. I’m used to it.”

Arcade huffed but said nothing as he led him to the bedroom they shared, Rex following closely. Arcade sat him on one of the chairs and began to unbutton Emmanuel’s shirt.

“Not even fifteen minutes, huh?” He joked, fumbling fingers trying to help Arcade.

“Zip it. I’m still mad at you. Following a ghost story and not telling me where you were going, and getting no updates for the two whole fucking months you were gone doesn’t exactly make me thrilled.” Arcade snapped back, getting up to go get his own bag. When he knelt back down, Emmanuel softly grabbed Arcade’s face and tilted it so that they were looking eye-to-eye.

“Hey. Baby. Sweetheart. I’m sorry. I really didn’t want you stressing out over me, okay?” He said softly, frowning when Arcade didn’t respond.

The pair was silent as Arcade worked, movements less gentle than usual, body tense.

Once finished, he promptly stood, yet Emmanuel’s hand on his stopped him from moving away.

“Arcade.” He said, standing up and leading Arcade to the bag he had carried in with him. “When I was coming back, I heard some Brotherhood people talking about the ‘Commonwealth’ out east, and it gave me an idea.”  
Emmanuel opened the bag, revealing several large, golden bars. Arcade let out a small gasp and glanced back and forth between Emmanuel, who was looking at him intently, and the treasure.

“I can get good caps for this. Give some to the others. And I was hoping…”

He cleared his throat, face turning red.

“I was hoping you and I, once this whole war business is over, could go that way and settle down together. Outside of the Mojave, away from all of this.”

Arcade felt frozen as he stared at Emmanuel in shock.

“Emmanuel…” He managed. “Of course I would.”

Emmanuel brightened, grinning widely and grabbing Arcade in a hug. He held Arcade’s face for a moment before kissing him passionately, goofy smile on his face the whole time.

“God, I love you so much,” Emmanuel said once they broke for air, tearing up.

“I love you more, you big dummy.” Arcade laughed, kissing Emmanuel once again. “But don’t you ever leave me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I couldn’t finish this properly hope you enjoyed


End file.
